gurrenlagannfandomcom-20200223-history
Guame
Guame the Immovable (グァーム, Gwāmu?) is one of the Spiral King's Four Supreme Generals, who specializes in ground combat. His appearance is like that of a crocodile and armadillo and the oldest of the four generals, revealed in the parallel works to be originally an animal-like figure seen by Lordgenome's side as a parallel to Boota, living as long as or almost as long as the Spiral King has. He has a highly perverted mind, and this is shown when he made snide comments about Thymilph and Adiane's relationship. This is especially shown when he gropes Nia, feeling her up and propositioning her for sex in exchange for her life. Plot According to Parallel Works 8, Guame was once, apparently, a normal armadillo, as mentioned previously existing as a parallel to Boota. As to how he became a "Beastman", several logical assumptions could be made. One of which could be that Lordgenome made him into one, either through genetic splicing or his Spiral Power. Another would be that, like Boota towards the end of the Anti-Spiral Arc, he evolved himself to better serve Lordgenome, after years of accumulating Spiral power from his master. Were the latter to be the case, it would mean that Guame was one of the only "Beastmen" capable of using Spiral Power, because he was still an organism with a double-helix of DNA. It would go some distance in explaining why many of his attacks involved spinning, and how the defense of Teppelin, a giant drill-shaped barrier of energy generated by the Dai-Gundo, functioned. Also tied in is the fact that the Dai-Gundo was a Dai-Gun from the era of the first Anti-Spiral wars. In Episode 9 , he, along with the two other generals, reported the death of Thymilph to the Spiral King. He gives off the impression of one with a perverted mind and showed why when he made snide comments about the relationship between Thymilph and Adiane. Guame appears to merely respect the Spiral King, unlike the other Beastmen, who worship him as a god. When questioned by Cytomander after he boldly asked the king to let him go after Team Dai-Gurren, Guame explains his relation to King of being ages old (he later referred to Cytomander as a "pup of two-hundred-years age", implying that he is significantly older than Cytomander, enough for 200 years to seem like nothing). Succeeding in capturing the Dai-Gurren 's crew, Guame had Nia brought to him and reveals to her the truth he thought on why she was abandoned. At the same time, he reveals to her that he's been thinking of a way to keep her alive, saying she was too lovely to be done away with. He gropes Nia and offers to spare her life if she accepts to be leader of the "Beauty Village" where the Spiral King gets his consorts from. Nia refuses this offer and Guame is forced to retreat when Team Dai-Gurren escape and fight back, particularly when Simon, having returned from his despair stronger than ever before, thanks to Nia's encouragement, personally rescued Nia, along with fought and destroyed his personal gunmen, Gember. A month after that, on the day of Team Dai-Gurren's assault on Teppelin, Guame joins Cytomander in a two-pronged attack with both their battleships. After the Dai-Gunten is sunk, Guame uses Teppelin's power supply to have the Dai-Gundo create a massive tornado, in order to destroy Team Dai-Gurren and their reinforcements, but his plans are ruined when the Gurren-Lagann tunnels underneath the fortress to impale it with its drill, running Guame through in the process as the Dai-Gundo explodes. Etymology Guame's name is based on the DNA chemical Guanine and Gnome, the earth spirit. His Gunmen, Gember, is based on the mythical Black Tortoise, Genbu. Trivia *If Guame is indeed the small beast seen with Lordgenome in the Parallel Works prequel, it would explain his knowledge of the Spiral Nemesis, as well as his apparently advanced age among the ranks of the other Generals. Category:Characters Category:Beastmen Category:Four Supreme Generals Category:Villians Category:Deceased